The present invention relates to bicycle pedals, and relates more particularly to a bicycle pedal which has hook plates on either side controlled by a respective plate spring for fastening the bottom fastening plate of a bicycle shoe.
While pedaling the pedals in moving a bicycle, the feet may move out of place easily, thereby causing a transmission error. In order to eliminate this problem, there is proposed a pedal having hook members on two opposite sides for securing a bicycle shoe, which is specifically designed for riding bicycles and has a bottom fastening plate for positioning. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a bicycle pedal of this type. As illustrated, the bicycle pedal comprises a base having an unitary center tube, a spindle having one end inserted in the center tube and secured in place by bearings, two holder plates respectively and symmetrically fastened to the base at two opposite sides by screw bolts and bushings, two pedal frames respectively fastened to the base over the holder plates by screws, two pairs of movable hook members respectively retained in two chambers on either holder plate by transverse pins, two pairs of spring coils respectively fastened to the movable hook members by screw bolts and stop plates, and two fixed hook members respectively fastened to the center tube of the base at two opposite sides by screw. When assembled, the fixed hook members are respectively disposed toward the movable hook members for fastening the bottom fastening plate of a bicycle shoe. This structure of bicycle pedal is functional. However, this bicycle pedal is expensive to manufacture because it is consisted of many small parts. This bicycle pedal is also complicated and difficult to assemble because many screws and screw bolts are used to fasten the parts to the base and there is little space for turning a screw driver or like tool.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal which has means for securing a bicycle shoe. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal which is simple in structure. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle pedal which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bicycle pedal comprises two plate springs fastened in two opposite chambers on a pedal body thereof at two oppsite sides by screws, two swivel hook plates revolvably fastened in the chambers by screws and respectively pressed inward by the plate springs, and two fixed hook plates fastened to the base at two opposite sides. By turning either swivel hook plate outwards relative to the respective fixed hook plate, the bottom fastening plate of a bicycle shoe can be fastened to or disconnected from the pedal body. Adjusting screws are fastened in respective holes on the pedal body for adjusting the spring force applied by the plate spring to the swivel hook plates.